Inmitten des Sturms
by Anne de Jarjayes
Summary: Diese Story basiert auf den Originalcharakteren von Ludwig XVI, Marie Antoinette, Louise Emilie de Jarjayes und Reynier Francois de Jarjayes. Es spielt in der zeit um 1792 und beginnt mit dem Sturm auf die Tuillerien.
1. Chapter 1

1. Kapitel Der Sturm beginnt

Es war ein heißer Augusttag des Jahres 1792, die Sonne schien glühend über Paris.  
Trotz der sengenden Hitze waren viele Menschen auf der Strasse. Es war ein regelrechter Massenandrang von Menschen, die sich alle in dieselbe Richtung zu bewegen schienen.  
Ihr Ziel waren die Tuilerien, wo der König zusammen mit seiner Familie interniert war.  
Lautstark zogen sie durch die Gassen der Stadt. Sie forderten die Absetzung des Königs, wollten die Königin verbannt sehen oder forderten gar ihren Tod.  
In den Tuilerien selbst, ahnte man von alldem nichts. Die Königsfamilie war erst vor einer knappen Woche unter den boshaften Beschimpfungen des Volkes von ihrer vereitelten Flucht zurückgekehrt.  
Seitdem standen sie unter strenger Bewachung, keiner durfte in oder aus den Tuilerien gehen, somit war jeglicher Kontakt in die Außenwelt unterbunden.  
Nur wenige Vertraute blieben bei der Königsfamilie. Dem König stand sein treuer Kammerdiener Clery zur Seite, bei der Königin waren die Erzieherin Madame de Tourzel, die Kammerzofe Madame de Campan und die Hofdame Madame de Jarjayes geblieben.  
Es herrschte eine ruhige Stimmung, jeder der Königlichen Familie ging seinen Interessen nach oder versuchte sich anderweitig abzulenken.  
Der König unterrichtete, wie jeden Tag, den kleinen Dauphin Louis Charles. Madame Elisabeth las oder arbeitete an einer kleinen Stickerrei, während die Königin in ihrem Zimmer saß und Briefe nach Wien schrieb.  
Nur Madame de Jarjayes leistete ihr Gesellschaft, da Marie Antoinette Madame de Campan nicht sonderlich vertraute. Sie war zwar eine ergebene Kammerfrau, aber sie konnte keine Geheimnise bei sich behalten.  
Madame de Jarjayes war da anders. Sie war zwar noch recht jung, 32 Jahre alt, aber aus ganz anderem Holz geschnitzt.  
Sie war seit ihrem 15 Lebensjahr bei der Königin im Hofdienst. Sie hatte die Licht- und Schattenseiten des Versailler Hofes kennengelernt und auch die Schrecken, die die Revolution mit sich brachten. Trotzdem stand sie treu an der Seite der Königsfamilie.  
Dies war wohl auch auf den Einfluss ihres Mannes, des Chevalier de Jarjayes, zurückzuführen, er war ein treuer und loyaler Offizier, er war nicht wie so viele andere Adlige nach dem Sturm auf die Bastille geflohen, sondern er blieb in Paris und versuchte den Gefangenen zu helfen, wo es nur ging.  
Aber bisher konnte er außer einigen Reisen nach Turin und Koblenz, sowie als Mittelsmann zwischen Marie Antoinette und dem General Barnave, nicht viel tun.

Kurz blickte die Königin von ihrer Korrespondenz auf und sah zu ihrer Hofdame hinüber.  
„Madame de Jarjayes, bitte seit so lieb und bringt mir etwas Rosenwasser zum trinken!", die Angesprochene erhob sich und verbeugte sich grazil, um dann den Wunsch ihrer Herrin Folge zuleisten.  
Als ihre Hofdame das Zimmer verlassen hatte, holte Marie Antoinette zwei Briefe aus einer geheimen Schublade des Schreibtisches hervor und entfaltete sie.  
Ein Brief war in chiffrierten Buchstaben geschrieben, der Andere enthielt die entsprechenden Buchstaben.  
Sie begann den chiffrierten Brief mithilfe des Dechiffriercodes zu lesen, sie wusste, sie hatte genügend Zeit dafür, denn Madame de Jarjayes musste erst mit dem Aufseherpaar sprechen, um die Erlaubnis zu bekommen in die Küche gehen zu dürfen, um das gewünschte Getränk zu holen.  
Noch nicht einmal Wasser konnte man ohne Erlaubnis trinken!  
Kurz seufzte sie, dann widmete sie sich wieder dem Brief.

Sie war gerade fertig mit lesen, als es an der Tür klopfte, hastig faltete sie die beiden Briefe und legte sie wieder in das Geheimfach zurück. Sie wusste, dass es sich nur um ihre Hofdame handelte, aber man konnte nie wissen, ob es nicht doch jemand aus dem Konvent war.  
Als sie den Brief fortgeräumt hatte, gab sie die Erlaubnis zum Eintreten. Wie erwartet war es Madame de Jarjayes mit dem gewünschtem Getränk.  
Kurz verbeugte sie sich vor der Königin und stellte dann das Glas auf deren Schreibtisch.  
Marie Antoinette beobachtete sie dabei. Sie ertappte sich dabei, das sie neidisch wurde. Sie, die einst mal so stolze Königin, wurde neidisch auf eine Hofdame!  
Und weswegen nur?  
Kurz sah Marie Antoinette ihr Bild im Spiegel. Ihre grauen Haare, ihr eingefallenes mageres Gesicht und dann als wahrer Kontrast, ihre nur 5 Jahre jüngere Hofdame, der man noch ihre jugendliche Frische ansah.  
Man sagte ihr früher nach, sie hätte einen einen Blick für Schönheit. Sie umgab sich früher ja fast nur mit den schönsten Menschen des Versailler Hofes. Sie mochte Mme. de Jarjayes nicht nur wegen ihres gutmütigen Charakters, sondern auch wegen ihrem schönen Äußeren. Sie war von mittlerer, schlanker Statur, hatte einen schönen Alabasterweißen Teint, umrahmt von schwarz gelocktem Haar und die dazu passenden dunklen Augen.  
Sie schüttelte kurz mit dem Kopf, als wolle sie diese Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf verjagen. Wie konnte sie nur neidisch sein? Sie, die strahlende Königin? Die sie einst war...  
Während die Königin ihren Gedanken nachhing, begab sich ihre Hofdame zurück auf ihren Platz, denn sie direkt neben dem Fenster hatte.  
Leise setzte sie sich wieder und nahm, ohne nochmals auf die Königin zu sehen, ihr Buch wieder in die Hand.  
Auch sie hing mehr ihren Gedanken nach, als wirklich in dem Buch zu lesen.  
Vor allem kreisten sie um ihren Mann. Sie hatte Tagelang nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Ob es ihm gut ging?  
Sie waren zwar in den Tuilerien fast vollständig von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten, aber trotzdem gelang die eine oder andere Information noch zu ihnen und diese waren mehr als beängstigend.  
Die Guillotine verschlang von Tag zu Tag mehr Opfer. Die Revolution begann ihr wahres Gesicht zu zeigen.  
Vor allem die Adligen und Geistlichen waren ihres Lebens nicht mehr sicher, besonders, wenn sie sich offen auf die Seite der Monarchie stellten.  
Und Louise kannte ihren Mann nur zu genau. Er war ein Mann mit festen Prinzipien, der seine Meinung nie hinter den Berg stellte, sondern sie offen sagte. Zudem war er überzeugter Royalist, nicht gerade die Eigenschaften, die die Revolutionäre mochten.  
Leise seufzte sie, dann wandte sie sich ihrem Buch wieder zu, um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Nach langen Minuten der Ruhe und des Schweigens, klopfte es an der Tür, die kurz darauf geöffnet wurde.  
Clery, der Kammerdiener des Königs, trat ein ,:"Majestät entschuldigen die Störung, aber der König wünscht Euch zu sehen", sprach er mit ruhigen Ton der Königin zugewandt.  
„Richtet dem König aus, dass ich zu ihm komme, sobald ich mit meiner Korrespondenz fertig bin", antwortete sie ihm in ebenfalls im ruhigen aber gebieterischen Ton.  
Clery verneigte sich und ging rasch wieder aus dem Zimmer, während Marie Antoinette begann ihre Schreibutensilien in dem Schreibtisch zu verstauen.  
Louise sah alldem nur schweigend zu. Sie fragte sich, warum der König, die Königin plötzlich so dringend sehen wollte?  
Als die Königin fertig war, erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und schritt bedächtig zur Tür, „Nun, wollen wir seine Majestät nicht warten lassen. "  
Sie öffnete die Tür und schritt nun mit rascherem Schritte die Treppe hinab in die Gemächer des Königs. Louise folgte ihr in angemessenem Abstand.  
Durch die Fenster hörte man dumpfes Geschrei und das Klappern vieler Schuhe, die immer näher zu kommen schienen.

Kurz blieb Louise auf der Treppe stehen und sah aus dem Fenster. Was sie sah, erschreckte sie, eine große Menschenmasse war auf den Strassen vor den Tuilerien.  
Viele waren mit Gewehren und Picken bewaffnet und es ging sehr laut zu, nur konnte sie nicht genau verstehen, was diese unheimliche Masse von sich gab.  
Was diese Menschen nur auf einmal hier wollten? Ob sie mehr Getreide forderten?  
Von ihrem Mann hatte Louise gehört, das es, vor allem in den Städten, zu Rationierungen des Getreides kam und dadurch zu Hungeraufständen. Viele sahen in dem König noch immer die letzte Hoffnung auf eine bessere und gerechtere Zukunft, aber allein der König besaß nicht einmal mehr die Macht, ohne Zustimmung der Nationalversammlung, die Kornspeicher öffnen zu lassen.

Die Königin, schien es indes nicht sehr eilig zu haben, noch nicht einmal der Lärm der Menschen auf der Strasse schien sie sonderlich zu stören.  
Bedacht schritt sie hinter einigen Wachsoldaten her, ihre Augen schienen vor Verachtung zu funkeln.

Louise sah den Blick ihrer Herrin nicht, doch kannte sie die Meinung der Königin über die Wachsoldaten und auch über die Nationalversammlung.  
Sie lehnte jegliche Neuerungen, die von ihnen ausging, auf das Schärfste ab. Es schien, als wolle sie keine Handbreit Macht an das einfache Volk abgeben.  
Die Königin nahm die Maxime „Alle Macht kommt von Gott" wortwörtlich. Eine Beteiligung des Volkes oder gar des Nationalversammlung konnte sie sich absolut nicht vorstellen.  
Lieber wollte sie sterben, als auf den Thron zu verzichten, denn ein Leben ohne Krone, hatte keinen Sinn in ihren Augen.  
Louise gehörte zwar nicht zu den konservativen Royalisten, dazu fehlte ihr das politische Wissen, aber auch sie sah den König als von Gott eingesetzt an, auch wenn ihre Ansicht eher naiv war, so konnte auch sie sich Frankreich ohne einen König nicht vorstellen.

Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie die Gemächer des Königs, die unterhalb derer der Königin lagen.  
Als sie den Raum betraten, sahen sie den König, einige Minister und einige Männer, die sie nicht kannten, die aber von der Nationalversammlung oder der Pariser Kommune sein mussten.  
Ohne die Männer groß zu beachten, ging Marie Antoinette zu ihrem Mann und verbeugte sich kurz.  
„Man hat mir ausgerichtet, Ihr wünschtet mich zu sehen?", fragte sie, ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung in ihrer Stimme.  
Der König nickte nur kurz und deutete ihr sich zu setzen.  
Er wirkte recht müde und angespannt. Er war die ganze Nacht wach geblieben, um eine Verteidigungsstrategie, im Falle einer Stürmung der Tuilerien, auszuarbeiten.  
Langsam schritt er im Raum auf und ab.  
„Nun, meine Liebe",. sprach er an Marie Antoinette gewandt, „Ich habe Euch rufen lassen, da wir uns in einer äußerst heiklen Situation befinden. Wie Ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt, scharren sich seit den frühen Morgenstunden tausende Pariser Bürger um die Tuilerien. Sie fordern mehr Lebensmittel und auch", kurz stockte er, als würde er selbst nicht recht an diese Forderung glauben, „auch die Absetzung der Monarchie. „  
Trotz dieser Hiobsbotschaft, war seine Stimme ruhig, ja schien er selbst ruhig und gefasst zu sein.  
Anders die Königin. Als sie seine Worte vernahm, sprang sie auf, wie von einer Mücke gestochen, ihr Blick sprühte vor Verachtung und Abscheu.  
„Was fordern sie? Was bilden sich diese Menschen nur ein? Einfach die Monarchie abzusetzen, völlig unmöglich ist das. Man sollte ihnen mit aller Härte und Strenge diese wirren Ideen aus dem Kopf treiben." warf sie ihre Worte wie Gift hin.  
„Um die Bevölkerung noch mehr gegen das Königshaus aufzuwiegeln? Ausgeschlossen, Eure Majestät, jetzt müssen Schritte auf das Volk zugemacht werden, um es mit dem König wieder auszusöhnen", warf der fremde Mann, der sich bis dahin in Schweigen gehüllt hatte, nun ein.

Blitzartig schnellte Marie Antoinettes Blick zu ihm. Arrogant betrachtete sie den einfach gekleideten Mann.  
„Was erlauben sie sich eigentlich? Mich, die Königin von Frankreich, einfach so von der Seite anzusprechen?", fuhr sie ihn wütend an.  
„Bitte verzeiht, Eure Majestät, aber für Höflichkeiten haben wir leider keine Zeit", entgegnete er ihr kühl.  
„Aber trotzdem stelle ich mich Ihnen vor, mein Name ist Roederer. Ich bin Rechtsanwalt und gehöre zum Departement Paris und bin zudem Abgeordneter des Parlaments in Metz.", stellte er sich vor und zog lediglich seinen Hut.  
„Ich bin hierher gekommen, um der Königsfamilie meine Dienste anzubieten und ihnen beim Schutz der Tuilerien zu helfen. Ich begab mich, als ich von den Unruhen erfuhr, sofort zu den Soldaten hier in den Tuilerien und beschwor sie, ihr Leben für den Schutz des Königs und seiner Familie zu riskieren. Aber als Antwort bekam ich nur, das die Kanoniere ihre Kanonen entluden. Deswegen bin ich, ohne Umwege, sofort hierher geeilt, um sie zu warnen. Hier, sind sie ihres Lebens nicht mehr sicher, ich empfehle ihnen, den Schutz der Nationalversammlung zu suchen", erklärte er mit Nachdruck.

Nur halbherzig hörte die Königin den Ausführungen Roederers zu. Was wusste schon ein einfacher Rechtsanwalt, was für die Königsfamilie am Besten war?  
„Niemals werde ich mich, oder meine Kinder, unter den Schutz dieser Verbrecher stellen. Lieber lasse ich mich an die Mauern der Tuilerien nageln", sagte sie mit verächtlichen Nachdruck.  
Dagegen hatte sich der König die Ausführungen Roederers nachdenklich angehört. Er wusste, dass es schwer werden würde, die Tuilerien zu verteidigen. Er zweifelte schon lange an der Zuverlässigkeit der Nationalgarde, welche die Königsfamilie schützen sollte.  
Aber er musste auch an seine Familie denken, vor allem an seine Kinder. Er wollte sie keinerlei Gefahr aussetzen, so entschied er sich, den Vorschlag Roederers anzunehmen.  
„Gehen wir!", sprach er, nach kurzem Schweigen, „Hier können wir nichts mehr tun."  
„Majestät, ich schwöre Ihnen, das dies eine kluge Entscheidung ist", entgegnete ihm Roederer.  
„Ich werde eine Abteilung der Schweizer Garde rufen lassen, die Sie, Ihre Familie und den dazugehörigen Mitgliedern ihres Hofes schützen wird", sprach er, eh er den Raum verließ, um alles für die Übersiedelung zu arrangieren.

Louise stand etwas abseits des Geschehens, konnte es aber mitverfolgen. Anfangs glaubte sie auch, das es dem Volk nie gelingen würde, in die Tuilerien einzudringen, als aber Roederer von der Moral der Nationalgarde berichtete, wurde auch ihr bewusst, in welcher schwierigen und gefährlichen Lage sie sich befanden.  
Würde die Nationalversammlung wirklich ihnen Schutz gewähren? Und was war, wenn es auf dem Weg dahin zu Übergriffen kam?  
Voller Angst sah sie zum Fenster, von woher die wütenden Rufe des Volkes hinauf drangen.  
Sie konnte nur Wortfetzen entziffern, aber sie verstand, dass das Volk die Absetzung des Königs forderte.  
Dann sah sie wieder auf das Königspaar, welches seit dem Weggang Roederes, schweigend dasaß.  
Nervös faltete sie ihre Hände, wobei ihre Finger ihren Ehering berührten.  
Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, zu ihrem Mann, seit einigen Tagen hatte sie kein Lebenszeichen mehr von ihm erhalten.  
Ob es ihm gut ging? Hoffentlich war ihm nichts geschehen an diesem aufrührerischen Tag.  
Wie sehr wünschte sie sich bei ihm zu sein, weit weg von all diesen Grausamkeiten.  
Aber sie konnte nicht einfach weggehen. Sie hatte ja geschworen an der Seite der Königin zu bleiben, und nur Marie Antoinette konnte sie von diesem Schwur entbinden.  
Aber wie oft hatte die Königin ihr gegenüber geäußert, wie glücklich sie sei, eine treue Freundin an ihrer Seite zu haben.  
Jedoch ahnte sie nicht, was Freundschaft in Wirklichkeit für Marie Antoinette bedeutete, die Königin hatte eher einen egoistischen Bezug auf Freundschaft.  
Hauptsache sie war nicht allein und hatte Unterhaltung, was dies für die Menschen ihrer Umgebung bedeutete war nebensächlich.

Es war bereits nach 6 Uhr abends, als sich der König, zusammen mit der Königin, die Erzieherin der Kinder, Mme Tourzel und den Herren der Pariser Kommune auf den Weg in die Reitschule machten.  
In diesem Jahr war bereits zeitig das Laub gefallen, und während die Erwachsenen still vor sich hinschritten, machte sich der Dauphin Louis Charles, der an der Hand des Königs lief, ein Vergnügen daraus, aufgefegte Laub in die Luft zu werfen.


	2. Zwischen den Fronten

Zwischen den Fronten

Nach einiger Zeit, erreichte die Gruppe um den König die Reitschule, wo die Nationalversammlung tagte.  
Als sie die Reitschule betraten, erwartete sie bereits der Präsident der Nationalversammlung mit einem Blick der Genugtuung.  
Der König wandte sich direkt an ihn mit den Worten : „Ich bin hierher gekommen, um ein großes Verbrechen abzuwenden, und ich glaube, es gibt keinen sicheren Ort als in ihrer Mitte, meine Herren", sprach er mit fester Stimme, die seine innere Unruhe nicht offenbarte.  
Mit Zufriedenheit nahm die Nationalversammlung die Worte des Königs auf. Jedoch gab es ein Problem: Nach dem Gesetz durfte die Nationalversammlung nicht in der Gegenwart des Königs tagen.  
Also musste eine Lösung gefunden werden, die den König vor dem aufgebrachten Volk schützte, aber auch der Versammlung ihre Tagungsfreiheit ermöglichte.  
Nach einiger Zeit der Beratung, fand man schließlich eine Lösung, der König und seine Familie wurden in die kleine Loge des Stenographs gebracht.  
Nun saß er mit seiner Familie auf 3 Quadratmeter und wartete, was weiter geschehen würde.  
Er hoffte und betete dafür, dass er durch diese Entscheidung ein Blutbad abwenden konnte.  
In diesen Moment, zischte eine Gewehrkugel durch ein Fenster, laut klirrend zersprang das Glas und fiel in tausend Scherben zu Boden.  
Es war wie eine Antwort auf seine Gebete, eine Antwort die seine schlimmste Vermutung bestätigte.  
Sein Gang in die Nationalversammlung schien umsonst, die aufgebrachten Pariser würden also doch die Tuilerien stürmen.  
Seine Gedanken waren bei den zurückgebliebenen, den Angehörigen des Hofstaates, sowie der Schweizer Garde, die ja immer noch den Befehl hatte , den Palast zu verteidigen.  
Seufzend stand er auf und lief nachdenklich auf und ab, während draußen die ersten Kanonenschüsse zu hören waren.

Auf den Straßen rund um den Tuilerien Palast rotteten sich immer mehr aufgebrachte Menschen zusammen.  
Sie waren alle bewaffnet und riefen bei jeden Kanonenschuss, der die Tuilerien traf: „Viva le Republique", sie befanden sich in eine Art Freudentaumel, ohne das geringste Mitleid für diejenigen, die sich noch in den Tuilerien befanden.

Nachdem die Königsfamilie, in Begleitung des Abgeordneten Roederer, die Tuilerien verlassen hatten, waren nur noch die Schweizer Garde, Adlige sowie einige Bedienstete und Hofleute zurückgeblieben.  
Was sich auf den Straßen rund um den Palast zusammenbraute, das konnten sie alle nur erahnen.  
Die Schweizer Garde ging in Angriffsposition, sie hatten den Befehl den Palast gegen Angriffe zu  
verteidigen.  
Die in dem Palast Verbliebenen erahnten langsam, was ihnen bevorstand, als die ersten Schüsse fielen und das Geschrei der Menschen auf den Straßen immer wütender zu werden schien.  
Clery, der treue Kammerdiener des Königs, erfasste sofort, in welcher gefährlichen Situation sie sich alle befanden.  
Er hatte, kurz nachdem der König die Tuillerien verlassen hatte, angefangen einige persönliche Sachen des Königs zusammen zu suchen, ließ diese Arbeit aber fallen, als er Schüsse hörte.  
Sofort eilte er in die oberen Gemächer, wo er Mme. Campan und Mme. de Jarjayes vermutete.  
Mit hastigen Schritten, stieg er die Wendeltreppe empor, von draußen schien das Stimmengewirr immer bedrohlicher zu werden, immer öfter hörte man Gewehrfeuer.

Als er das Zimmer der Königin erreichte, fand er die beiden Damen dort vor.  
Madame Campan war hektisch damit beschäftigt irgendwelche Sachen der Königin zusammenzusuchen, während Mme. de Jarjayes schweigsam und scheinbar nachdenklich auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe des Fensters saß.  
Nachdem Clery das Zimmer betreten hatte, blickte er einige Minuten schweigsam vor sich hin, inzwischen war Mme. de Campan auf ihn zugetreten.  
„M. Clery, was führt sie zu uns? Wir glaubten, Sie seien bei der Königsfamilie?", fragte M. Campan überrascht.  
„Nun," antwortete Clery nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens.  
„Wenn ich gedurft hätte, ich hätte den König überall hin begleitet, jedoch wurde es mir verwehrt, lediglich M. Tourzel durfte, mit ihrer Tochter, in ihrer Position als Erzieherin der enfants de France, die Familie begleiten."  
In seiner Stimme schwangen Angst aber auch Enttäuschung mit.  
Hatte er nicht seinem König versprochen, immer an dessen Seite zu bleiben, egal was passierte?  
„Gewiss, wird dieser Spuck bald vorbei sein und die Königsfamilie kann wieder in die Tuilerien zurückkehren. Dafür wird schon die Schweizer Garde sorgen. Wo kämen wir den hin, wenn der Pöbel sich alles erlauben dürfte?", war die barsche Reaktion von Mme. Campan, sie glaubte noch immer blind an den Absolutismus und verschloss die Augen vor der Realität.  
In diesen Moment ertönte ein Ohrenbetäubendes donnerndes Geräusch, gefolgt von einer heftigen Erschütterung, die eine Angsterfüllte Stille nach sich zog.  
„Um Himmelswillen, was war das nur?", fragte Mme. Campan erschrocken.  
„Eine Kanonenkugel, sie muss im östlichen Trakt eingeschlagen haben", erwiderte Louise, welche sich beim Einschlag der Kanonenkugel von ihrem Sitzplatz aus, in die Mitte des Raumes geflüchtet hatte.  
Mme. de Campan erbleichte bei ihren Worten, nur Clery schien Haltung zu bewahren.  
„Ich glaube, dies ist der beste Beweis, dass unser Bleiben hier nicht mehr sicher ist. Wir sollten versuchen, so schnell wie möglich, den Palast zu verlassen, am Besten unbemerkt. Es sieht so aus, als würde das aufgebrachte Volk versuchen ihn zu erstürmen."  
Seine ernsten Worte verursachten erneut eine unheilvolle Stille.  
In der Vergangenheit hatte sich die Wut des Volkes immer wieder blutig entladen, vor allem Adlige, der Klerus und treue Royalisten hatten diesen unbändigen Hass grausam zu spüren bekommen.

„Aber wie wollen wir unbemerkt hier herauskommen? Überall sind bewaffnete Menschen", warf Louise ein, ihr war die ganze Sache mehr als unheimlich, nur war sie sich bewusst, das, wenn das Volk den Palast wirklich stürmte, es zu einen unvergleichbaren Blutbad kommen würde.  
Nachdenklich lief Clery einige Schritte im Zimmer umher, ehe er sich wieder an die beiden Damen wandte.  
„Ich denke, das Beste wäre es, ich bringe Sie zu der Schweizer Garde, das sie, Sie in Schutz nehmen, dadurch haben Sie die beste Möglichkeit sicher zu entkommen."  
„Aber was wird dann aus Ihnen? Sie können doch nicht allein hier zurückbleiben.", legte Mme Campan Widerspruch ein.  
„Ja, was würde der König nur ohne sie tun?", kam es ebenfalls protestierend von Louise.  
„Keine Angst, meine Damen, ich habe nicht die Absicht, den einsamen Helden hier zu spielen. Nur, sie vergessen, ich bin bürgerlicher Herkunft, mir wird das Volk hoffentlich nicht so schnell etwas antun, aber sie, meine Damen, besonders Mme. de Jarjayes, sie sind gefährdet. Denken sie nur an den Posten, den ihr Mann Inne hat. Also wäre es das Vernünftigste, wenn Sie sich in den Schutz der Garde begeben.", versuchte Clery die Bedenken der beiden Frauen zu zerstreuen.  
„Ja, da haben sie recht, zumindest versuchen sollten wir es." mit diesen Worten wandte Louise sich vor allem an Mme Campan.  
„Gut, meine Liebe. Hier können wir sowieso nichts mehr tun", erwiderte die Angesprochene.  
„Dann sollten wir uns lieber auf den Weg machen, viel Zeit wird uns gewiss nicht mehr bleiben." mit diesen Worten wandte sich Clery zur Tür, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
Draußen wurde der Kugelhagel immer lauter und stärker, auch immer mehr Kanonen schlugen in die Innenhöfe und den Palast selbst ein.


End file.
